Une question de sang froid
by Becca86
Summary: Comment espérer gagner une partie de Docteur Maboul quand House a décrété qu'il serait le grand gagnant?


Disclaimer : Je ne possède que l'histoire de ce oneshot rien d'autre. (à part les DVD de la série mais ça ne compte pas)

A/N : Ce sont les habitués qui vont être déroutés. XD Je connais autre chose qu'un certain jeu vidéo! *toussotement discret* Bref, cette courte histoire est en fait un défi que mon amie H. (nommée Amie-H sur ce site) et moi-même nous sommes lancé. Nous avons imaginé comment se déroulerait une partie de Docteur Maboul avec les personnages de House M.D. Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa version. =D

x-x-x-x

Une boîte était posée sur le bureau, juste au bord, presque sur le point de tomber, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment. Tous portaient leur attention sur le plateau de jeu posé au centre du meuble. On pouvait y voir le dessin d'un homme dont le corps était troué par endroits et dans ces trous se trouvaient de petites pièces blanches en plastique. Une pince s'approcha de l'un des orifices. C'était au tour de Foreman. Il humidifia ses lèvres nerveusement et approcha un peu plus sa main de la pièce tant convoitée.

" Quelle concentration. " Commenta-t-on. " Vous êtes aussi sérieux au boulot que pendant que vous vous reposez. Je me demande ce qu'en pense votre petite amie. "

" Si vous essayez de me déconcentrer avec vos remarques, vous perdez votre temps. " Rétorqua Foreman en continuant à réduire la distance entre la pince et la pièce.

" C'est vrai, j'oubliais que les noirs sont dotés d'une patience bien plus grande que nous autres, pauvres blancs. " Un court moment de silence. " Si j'étais vous, je ne m'y prendrais pas de cette façon. Vous allez tuer ce pauvre homme. " Continua House, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise, comme à son habitude.

" Laisse-le jouer. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'agaces? " Demanda Wilson en croisant les jambes. Son genou heurta la table et fit bouger Foreman. Une sonnerie retentit dans le bureau tandis que le joueur jura.

" Vous l'avez fait exprès! " S'emporta Foreman en lançant un regard noir à Wilson, qui haussa les sourcils, l'air innocent.

" Mais non, je – " Commença-t-il, pour finalement être interrompu.

" C'est drôle, les gens ont pour habitude de se méfier de moi alors que Wilson est le plus vicieux. Moi, au moins, quand je dis à un patient qu'il va guérir, il guérit vraiment. "

" Je te ferai remarquer que mes patients ne meurent pas tous. " Déclara le châtain en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel tandis que Chase prenait la pince et cherchait déjà quelle pièce il allait tenter de récupérer. La pomme ou le tibia? Cruel dilemme…

" Contrairement aux miens, qui guérissent tous. " Continua House en observant Chase d'un air neutre. " Il vous faut combien de temps pour vous décider? Vous voulez le laisser mourir sur la table d'opération ou quoi? "

" Vous êtes vraiment un mauvais joueur. Maintenant que vous et Wilson avez réussi à me faire perdre mon tour, vous vous en prenez à Chase? "

" Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. " Insista Wilson, l'air résigné. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude étant donné que House pouvait se montrer très têtu lui aussi.

" Bon, je vais tenter le tibia. " Marmonna le blond en gesticulant rapidement pour avoir une meilleure vue du plateau de jeu.

" Non, évidemment. Le hasard a voulu que vous attendiez que je sois sur le point d'attraper le pion pour croiser les jambes et faire bouger la table. Et puis quel besoin aviez-vous de faire ça? Vous n'étiez pas assez bien assis, les deux pieds au sol? " Lança le brun, l'air clairement mécontent.

" Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu aussi méticuleux, Chase. " Fit House, ignorant le conflit qui opposait le cancérologue au neurologue. " Si seulement vous étiez aussi appliqué pendant votre travail. "

" Très bien, ça te dérange que j'aie les jambes croisées?! Eh bien, je les remets, voilà! " S'indigna Wilson en joignant le geste à la parole, son genou heurtant la table une seconde fois et faisant perdre le second joueur.

" Vous avez recommencé! " S'exclama Foreman en pointant le blond du doigt.

" Bien joué, Wilson. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. " Fit House d'un air satisfait. Il observa la pince, puis le châtain dont c'était à présent le tour.

" Pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu stupide avec toi? " Se demanda tout haut Wilson en observant le plateau. Le tibia était le choix le plus sûr pour l'instant.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce. Le cancérologue approcha la pince pour finalement la reculer au moindre mouvement suspect. Il leva les yeux vers le neurologue, qui venait de croiser les bras.

" Quoi? Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à votre niveau et bouger le bureau pour vous faire perdre. " Commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Il mourait d'envie d'imiter Wilson mais il savait que House lui reprocherait son manque de sang froid. Son choix avait donc été fait très rapidement.

Wilson soupira et reprit. Le tibia fut un succès et il se mit en quête d'un nouvel objectif aussitôt le jeton posé sur la table.

" Depuis quand les cancérologues savent pratiquer ce genre d'opération? " Demanda soudainement House, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

" Depuis que les boiteux accros à la vicodine sont autorisés à soigner des patients. " Rétorqua Wilson en choisissant une seconde pièce, qu'il commença à récupérer.

" Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort. " Renchérit Foreman avec un sourire satisfait. Chase poussa un soupir et secoua lentement la tête.

" Oh, allez, quoi. C'est qu'un jeu, calmez-vous. "

" Quel bon perdant vous faites, Chase. Cameron aurait-elle une quelconque influence sur vous? " Demanda le plus vieux en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il regarda d'un air amusé la main de Wilson se reculer précipitamment suite à son geste.

" Quel rapport avec Cameron? " Demanda le blond en observant curieusement son supérieur.

" Il n'y a que les femmes pour avoir aussi peu de dignité et accepter leur défaite. Voilà où est le rapport entre vous et Cameron. " Fit l'homme à la canne en bougeant à nouveau, surprenant une nouvelle fois le cancérologue.

" Quand vas-tu arrêter de gigoter? Si tu as des envies pressantes, ne te gêne pas et va te soulager. " Grommela le châtain qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avait approché la pince de l'un des bords des orifices et déclencha le signal. Il prit une inspiration et expira lentement, comme pour se contenir.

" Un bon médecin doit savoir garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Prenez-en de la graine. " Fit House en prenant la pince.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Cameron, des feuilles en main.

" J'ai les résultats des tests effectués pour la maladie de madame – " Commença-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les documents. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir ses collègues autour d'une table, en pleine partie de jeu de société. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et retira ses lunettes, l'air sévère.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Nous sommes censés étudier le cas de – "

" Oh, épargnez-nous vos jérémiades et laissez-nous terminer cette fichue partie. Je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps. " Fit House en observant Cameron, qui le fixait du regard, l'air réprobateur. " Rien qu'une toute petite minute? " Insista l'homme en faisant une petite moue.

" Une minute, c'est ce qu'il pourrait suffire pour que l'état de notre vraie patiente s'aggrave considérablement. " Raisonna Cameron, les bras croisés. House s'apprêtait à répondre quand une seconde personne entra dans le bureau. Une autre femme.

Cuddy observa la scène devant elle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis poussa un long soupir.

" Que croyez-vous que vous soyez en train de faire? N'avez-vous pas une patiente à soigner? " Demanda la directrice.

" Si mais on attendait des résultats et comme Cameron était un peu longue… Je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. " Expliqua l'infirme, ignorant complètement l'air outré de la plus jeune.

" J'ose espérer que vous avez de meilleures excuses? " Demanda Cuddy en observant les autres médecins présents.

Wilson se leva sans rien dire et quitta la salle, bientôt suivi de Chase et Foreman. House se leva le dernier et avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Cuddy.

" Avouez que vous êtes simplement jalouse. "

" Jalouse de quoi? " Demanda la brune, curieuse mais aussi méfiante. Elle préparait déjà une réponse à la remarque que House pourrait lui faire.

" Du fait que vous êtes nulle à ce jeu auquel je suis bien meilleur que vous. Il y a bien d'autres domaines dans lesquels je m'en sors mieux aussi mais la liste serait trop longue à faire. "

Cuddy se tourna vers Cameron.

" Qu'attendez-vous? Retournez donc travailler. " La réprimanda la directrice. La jeune femme bégaya et les laissa enfin seuls. " Bien, à présent, voyons un peu si je suis aussi nulle que vous l'avancez. Je vous parie cent dollars que je vous bats à plate couture. "

" Ah, chère Cuddy, toujours prête à relever les défis. " Chantonna l'infirme en retournant à la table pour entamer une nouvelle partie.

Oui, House pouvait être très têtu et au final, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Fin

N'oubliez pas d'aller lire Fairplay. =D


End file.
